WarCraft: Retribution
by jimmypage
Summary: A once mighty tauren chieftan must reclaim his lands from the vicious centaur marauders! CH3 is finally up after awhile of waiting to sit down and write, it's finally up, plz R&R!
1. Beginnings

WarCraft  
Retribution  
  
Prologue  
  
My name is Gulog, I was once a powerful war chieftain of the Tauren Blood hoof tribe of the eastern plains of Southern Kalimdor. We had prospered on these plains with but a single slam of our fist. We swept away the native quill bore of the Wind plains and drove the centaur marauders out of this place... or so we thought. The marauders seamed easy game at first, but over time they grew in numbers. Every time they were driven out they would return with a greater army then before until they had massed an army large enough and strong enough to drive us out of our homes, killing all and leaving few.  
  
I am hunted, along with many others, they are relentless, they kill without care, slaughtering our race from these lands. We cannot run much longer for the tribes in southern Kalimdor are broken and battered. My home was destroyed, and now I survive for a single purpose only. And I shall dish out the retribution.  
  
I  
  
Beginnings  
  
A massive beast overlooked the plains of Southern Kalimdor, taking in the beauty of the setting sun in the west, he breathed deeply and exhaled with a shake and a snort. He stood on a rocky cliff, holding his pole arm axe at his side, slowly, he rose it from the ground and held it with both his hands tapping up and down at a timed pace.  
  
It was not but a week ago that his camp had been raided and burned. And now he was hunted like a deer. This beast was Gulog, the tauren, he took in horrible beauty, far to the north he could see fires burning at the Gorak tribe camp, the marauders must have burnt it as well.  
  
And though he was hunted by these centaurs, he would not let them take him as a prize. He would fight for his life and his freedom and become the hunter. He had been tracking them for several days now and he new they were close, for they too were looking for him. Gulog had no allies in this fight, no arsenal, no army at his back. It was just he and the centaurs... nothing else.  
  
But he was a tauren, tauren do not cower in the face of death, they do not squander in the presence of battle. Tauren believe in honor and dignity, above all bravery to face the challenges of their lives. If he could not hold up to his precedents, he would be nothing more than a simple rat.  
  
Taking one last glance, Gulog turned away and ascended deeper into the gloomy, dry forest that were situated within the Kalimdor barrens. The sun shone brightly through the dry orange leaves. With each step the massive beast took, a low rumble could be noticed. His massive bulk shook the very ground. Brown fur, a ring through his nose and massive muscle would fill out the beast-man.  
  
Tauren were not the greatest hunters, their stride could be heard a mile away and their snorting breaths served not too well either. Though they were very strong and excelled greatly in battle. The tauren were by far one of the strongest beings on the face of Kalimdor or the world for that matter.  
  
Gulog continued to walk through the burnt forest. He could hear the hawks squawking and circling over him. He would not be a feast for any animal in this lifetime or any lifetime, it would be the other way around. Continually looking up and checking for the pesky creatures, Gulog made sure to walk as quietly as his massive Tauren legs could stride. He knew not of the creatures that dwell within the forest, and they could attack at any given time.  
  
The scent grew stronger as he walked west, so he did. Soon enough the night fell, and the glow of amber could be noticed above the canopy. This was either the flame of another tribes camp, or a marauder's. In either case, the area in that vicinity might hold the bastards, and he was getting close. He could smell the burning of wood, and could hear faint whispers of yells beyond the edge of the forest.  
  
The tauren was not afraid, he was Gulog, war chieftain and leader of the blood hoof clan. These marauders were feeble, dimwitted creatures... no match for the wits of a battle hardened elder tauren. For the tauren, they believed strength grew by experience, the older you were, the wiser and more aware you would be in battle.  
  
He was getting close, close enough to taste ash on his tongue, close enough to smell the stench of centaur, close enough even to feel the warmth of the fire against his face. Gulog's 2 large, black, protruding horns shone brightly in the radiating glow. With a snarl and a grunt, he took in the site as he emerged from the forest. Over the plain, he could see looming flames, licking the night sky. It was yet that of another tauren encampment, burnt to the ground and destroyed. He snarled and ran quickly with great speed as the tauren did, dust trailing his feet, the ground shook and rumbling could be heard a mile away. Gulog was angered, angered enough to rip the face off a being.  
  
He reached the encampment and slowed down. He began to walk, slowly, in awe as he strode through the wreckage and burnt corpses of fellow tauren and centaur. Though there were many tauren corpses, the centaurs greatly outweighed Gulog's losses. It appeared the tauren had put up a valiant fight, but these marauders were just too many.  
  
With a roar, Gulog through his fists to the ground, shaking the earth and loosening the wreckage to a falling point as beams and concrete cylinders fell from their resting places. The immense heat scorched Gulog's face, the dead attacked his brain with grief.  
  
Suddenly Gulog sensed something behind him, though he did not move, he stayed where he was. He slowly rose from the ground and propped himself against it, ready for an attack. With lightning speed Gulog grabbed his axe with 2 massive hands, raised it and forced it to the earth with great speed and strength. The axe slammed the ground, raising earth and dust into the air. A shadowy figure was spotted out of the corner of his eye, flying upwards just before the weapon hit the ground.  
  
With a roar, Gulog yanked his weapon out of the ground, looked around and yelled.  
  
"Come out and fight whelp, bring your pretty face to my axe and get what you so righteously deserve" roared Gulog into the once quiet night sky.  
  
The scream awoke the creatures of the plains and their various cries could be heard from afar. A tightened screech added to the noises that now filled the air. Gulog now suddenly spotted 2 figures at his front, 3 at his back and 4 on his left and right. They seemed to appear out of nowhere as with each turn of his head more would add, armed with bows aimed at his heart.  
  
"Beast of the plains" stated a voice above the tauren's "I am Dyre of the night elves, and this is my clan" he explained as Gulog looked up in anger and surprise.  
  
Well, this isn't my first story that takes place in the wonderful universe of blizzard, but I haven't written in awhile so some constructive criticism would be nice. 


	2. Discoveries

II  
  
Discoveries  
  
"What business do night elves have in southern Kalimdor?" asked Gulog angrily.  
  
The Demon hunter turned to his direction and spoke "this is our home as well tauren, we have heard of the ravaging marauders in these parts... we have come to see what is happening to our lands and yours" explained the soft spoken night elf.  
  
"Well it's not that hard to tell elf, we are scattered and broken, the southern clans have lost heavily in these scraps with the horse-men. If we do not act quickly they shall take the barrens and we shall have nothing here" explained Gulog.  
  
"What is your name tauren?" asked the elf.  
  
"I am Gulog, war chieftain of the blood hoof clan and one of many survivors in these harsh barrens" explained Gulog.  
  
"Well Gulog, what you speak of is the truth, these marauders are growing in strength everyday and will take these lands very soon, especially if we do not move quickly" stated the elf.  
  
"What do you speak of?" asked Gulog.  
  
"We picked up the trail of marauders not too far back, they are possibly 6 miles away and are coming in fast" explained Dyre.  
  
"Then we must stand and fight them to the death" screamed Gulog with one mighty bash of his axe against the dusty earth.  
  
"You... may fight, but you will surely die, the horse-men are too great in numbers, they outnumber us 3 to 1" explained the elf "I have but 20 archers, myself and my loyal hunters on saber back, but even our light cavalry will not withstand an assault on this camp. Should they make it through our hunters, we will surely parish" explained Dyre yet again.  
  
"I see... your point is well met elf, perhaps my tauren lust for blood would take over my will from time to time, what do you suggest?" asked Gulog.  
  
One of the elves came out of the wreckage and began to speak, he was very striking and showed to be high in rank "our only hope is to fall back and reclaim this area as a post at dawn, we have reinforcements to the west, we could fortify and assault this camp in the morning. The marauders are most likely expecting an offensive, but will have not the time to repair this camp's fortifications by morning, that is our advantage... their dimwits" stated the elf.  
  
"Hmm, though even if we do reclaim this camp, the horse-men will be alerted to our presence and return in greater numbers" stated Gulog.  
  
"What other choice do we have tauren?" asked Dyre.  
  
Gulog looked at him a grunted "yet again you are right elf, we shall fight or we shall die, either way I would like to combine those 2 alternatives" stated the tauren.  
  
Dyre gave a chuckle and agreed "well, we should start by salvaging all we can find here, well need all the weapons we can find" explained the elf "alright sentinels, spread out and search for any type of weapons you may come across, report to me and we shall leave as soon as possible" explained the elf to his troops.  
  
"I shall start in the central camps, you look over on the armory camps" explained Dyre, apparently, Gulog did not like what he said.  
  
"Now listen elf, you may be in greater number than I but these are still our lands and I shall not take orders from anyone on my own grounds as long as I live, I hope we have each other understood" asked Gulog.  
  
"Of course friend tauren" the elf smirked as he turned and walk away towards his designated location.  
  
Gulog did the same, he walked towards the east side of the camp, passing by searching elves as he did. Gulog ascended into the armory and entered into a world of his own. Surrounded by spears, axes, even totems, Gulog was filled with pride as he gazed upon the items.  
  
He wasted no time in putting on the armor and arming himself with tauren weapons. The night elves could wait, right now, he wanted what he could take. First come first serve, beside, these weapons would not suit a frail elf.  
  
Gulog continued to scan through the different racks and tables of which the items were situated on, when he heard yelling from outside. A scream and the sound of metal upon metal. Gulog stood upward and gazed towards the entrance, if something was happening he had to get out there soon.  
  
Gulog stormed out of arms tent and into... nothing. Gulog had expected a battle been taken place, but the camp was still silent, still burning in most places.  
  
"Gulog" yelled a voice from afar "come, we have something to discuss" explained what Gulog new to be the elf Dyre's voice over the tents.  
  
Gulog strode down the camp side and looked to what he knew was a hellish beast. His blood boiled, his mind ached and raged as he gazed upon the fresh corpse of a centaur marauder. Gulog stared in hatred at the dead beast, he looked at Dyre, expecting an explanation which he received.  
  
Dyre turned to him and spoke "he attacked one of the scouts on the far side of the camp, beast flew himself at the scout and nearly crushed him. 2 archers on the battlements picked him off before our warrior was slain" explained the elf. "What do you think this means friend Gulog?" asked the elf.  
  
Gulog turned his enraged eye towards the blind hunter "most likely a scout sent to either salvage or, scout the camp for survivors. My guess is that after they burn the camps they will take them as their own outposts for future, even though there is no need for bloody centaurs in tauren camps, the tents are two cramped" explained Gulog.  
  
"Well either way, I believe this isn't the best place to stay, those marauders will be expecting his return and once they do not receive it, they will swarm like bees" said Dyre. "Have you found anything so far Gulog?" asked the elf.  
  
"Why yes actually, the armory tent to the east side of the camp holds many, many weapons for use. Though the weapons there are tauren, we will have to find your troops fitting equipment for the journey to your camp" explained Gulog.  
  
"Of course" answered Dyre "let us see what we shall salvage from this tent and continue with our journey for if this marauder was a scout, it's friends are most likely not far behind" explained Dyre.  
  
Gulog nodded his head and they continued on to the tent. The Sabers were secured over by the burnt down barracks, though they were not actually tied up to the structure for they would surely perish. Gulog looked from side to side of the burning pathway. So much destruction and death, Gulog did not know whether to mourn or rage as the toll was so great.  
  
The flames licked at his fur, some singing the hair, others warming his body. It was loud as well, so much flames made quite the ruckus and... hooves. Gulog noticed another sound adding to the destructive symphony, as realized what would occur within the next few moments.  
  
"GET DOWN" roared Gulog as he brushed the elves to the ground with one massive hand, a flurry of spears flew above the elven heads. 1 spear grazed an unsuspecting, unlucky archer, another plunged into Gulog's back as he let out a massive roar.  
  
A medley of marauders flew over the battlements of the tauren camp, landing sternly on the dusty desert ground. Raising their various bardiches, axes, scythes and spears, the centaurs rained hell upon the now preparing elven warriors and... Gulog, who was already at full strength despite the stick in his back. Within seconds Gulog had taken 2 marauders to the ground with his fist and axe.  
  
Taking morale from their Beast-man ally, the elven warriors held their ground with sword in hand and glaive at the ready, the elves thrust their weapons into the bosom of the marauder attack force. A group of elves quickly ran away from the impending battle and mounted their saber steeds, pouncing right back into the heat. Gulog made sure that none of the elven allies were slain, at least the ones within 5 meters of him. Gulog was able to fend off several marauders from wreaking impending doom upon the elves. Within minutes Gulog had a kill count of 6, and many of the marauders cowered at his amazing strength, one would wonder how they maintained to take over the tauren lands.  
  
With his pole arm axe, Gulog thrust his weapon into the chest of a massive marauder khan on his right, seconds before he ran him through. Another centaurs legs were severed from the tauren. All around Gulog, the elves were trying their hardest the fend the marauders off, but many would fail as others would succeed. The hunters however were doing exceptionally well at flanking the force of 30 or so centaurs.  
  
The hunters came quickly on the right of the camp behind the rural tents and severed the freshly assembling archery line before it could cause any damage. Passing by the archers the hunters, with glaive at the ready, flew their weapons at the massive armored marauders that were soon to join the battle.  
  
With great struggle and loss, the elven cavalry severed the heavy cavalier type marauder reinforcements and the centaurs were soon in retreat back to the plains. The elves scowled at them and cursed them in their wake, calling them cowards and leaving a trail of arrows as they fled.  
  
"So soon?" Gulog screamed "one would think that with such an army the centaurs would be more fearless, yet they cower like deer in the bush" explained Gulog.  
  
Returning from a glorious struggle with one of the other massive khans, Dyre strode up to Gulog and explained their plight "We have beaten them... for now, but their will be more, and we cannot hold this position, we must reposition our selves and reclaim this fort in the morn" explained Dyre "there is no other way, and our forces have weakened, a third of our warriors have perished in the struggle" explained Dyre.  
  
"Your are correct once again, elf, as elves often are, I shall journey with you and your group to your camp in the west, and return here in the morning" said Gulog.  
  
"Whoever said it was a camp?" asked Dyre.  
  
Hahaha, oh those sly elves, looks like Gulog isn't alone in this fight. And this fight will keep getting bigger and bigger and bigger... 


	3. Allies

III  
  
Allies  
  
So they traveled for half a day until they finally reached the elven stronghold. Strange though, for elves normally kept groves not strongholds but none the less impressive. Gulog eyed the archers lining the walls above him. They were suspicious of the beast-man, they did not trust him. But trust him they must, for he was an ally and the cause of the troubles in the lower lands. For the elves, this scrap between the centaurs and tauren was more of an act of law, a police action, they had to go down into the desolates and solve the problems brewing on the plains. Gulog did not feel the elves... "sympathy" for his race. They took pity upon the creatures... barely, and an elves pity was the last thing a tauren would want.  
  
Dyre signaled the watch to open the elven gates into the sentinel stronghold of Elsgar. A mighty stronghold indeed, the marauders would never be able to lay an effective siege upon it, as long as their hooves weighed them down to the ground, the marauders were not as maneuverable as your typical humanoid. But none the less, with an army of their size, the marauders could eventually take their toll in numbers.  
  
Gulog passed through the steel gate which was entangled in vines and roots. The elven magic did not leave this place, it was still blessed with their presence. Gulog looked around him at the most humble of dwellings. Something that Gulog had not seen before. The merchants and salesmen were actually co-operating with the sentinel peoples. The sentinels were a most humble race after all, and were not easily aggravated. After looking around at the enormous stone stronghold, the ingenious watchtowers and battlements, and ingenuity and craftsmen-ship of the elves, Dyre requested Gulog's company at his table in his chamber, Gulog, of course, agreed and followed the demon hunter towards the central structure within the stronghold.  
  
The structure was a giant tree, enormous, massive, huge, it resemble a high clerics tower from Azeroth, but Gulog had never been to those lands so he had never seen anything this large before except in tests and scrolls of which he had heard. Gulog noticed and opening at the bottom of the tree, just large enough to easily and conveniently pass an elf through. Although for Gulog, luck wasn't on his side for this part of the trip. Though with some struggle, and help from Dyre, the beast was able to squeeze through the small door and into a hollowed out, spiraling tower bathed in the color of light brown!  
  
"I must say Dyre" said Gulog as he turned to the elf "this is quite the fortification you have here" stated the tauren.  
  
"Well it is actually an ancient orc stronghold which was seized by the sentinels 10 years ago, they decided not to burn it but keep it as a waypoint for passing travelers or a watch point for enemies" explained Dyre.  
  
Gulog was impressed, though he found it odd that there had been such a place in southern Kalimdor for so long and he had not heard of it, he asked why this was and Dyre answered "The elves have been very secretive in these parts, your successors who have seen or heard about this place have most likely kept it a secret for reasons of allied confidentiality. We have allied with your brethren many times over the years" explained Dyre.  
  
Gulog did know about the few elven allies that the tauren armed aside, but only knew of a few. Gulog nodded in agreement, and they continued their discussion. As the conversation went on, Gulog drifted off into a raging dream, he was too anxious to get back at the murderous marauders to have a leisurely talk with some elf. Gulog couldn't take it anymore, Dyre kept rambling on about the history of the stronghold and how they had thrived.  
  
Gulog snapped "I'm sorry Dyre, but we must mobilize quickly, I cannot stand around and wait for you're men to have the centaurs at your doorstep" Gulog was angry, and Dyre was confused.  
  
"I'm sorry Gulog, we must attack just before dawn, that is when OUR elven magics are at their best" explained Dyre.  
  
"Yes, I have heard of your disappearing acts elf, and I do understand the appropriate time to strike, you must once again excuse me, my lust for blood is yet again taking over common sense" explained Gulog.  
  
"Quite alright tauren, but yes I do understand and we should prepare our troops right away. We have 40 hunters, 60 archers and some 50 fine swordsmen" explained Dyre with a smirk.  
  
"What about conjurors?" asked Gulog.  
  
"Our druids are already prepared, heavy support will come with 20 claws and 20 well trained talons" explained Dyre.  
  
"Excellent" exclaimed Gulog "Let us begin preparations, for at dawn we attack and shall take back what is rightfully ours.  
  
Gulog stood, overlooking assembling troops, along side him was Dyre, he was already prepared and ready for the battle approaching. As the men and women went through briefings and short drills, Gulog had his own preparations made. Dyre looked back as Gulog retreated 5 yards back towards his gear.  
  
An over looming shadow crept upon Dyre as Gulog strapped his mighty totem on his back, displaying it with religious pride. It was not so large as to weigh him down, but it was just large enough to fit on his back perfectly and evenly for good balance and stamina. With a massive hammer strapped to his right hip and a hefty broadsword to his left, Gulog plucked his pole arm from the ground and held it firmly with his fists.  
  
"You seem prepared" sad Dyre.  
  
"The meaning of prepared has lost all meaning to me elf, a tauren must always be prepared for conflict" explained Gulog with a sniff.  
  
"Then I am glad to see you ready for war" explained Dyre as he then turned and walked to the edge of the overlooking platform they were situated on. Dyre held a massive bone horn in his right hand, drew breath, and blew. The whispering roar of the horn echoed among the barrens as Dyre's troops turned to face him with pride.  
  
Dyre screamed his words as he spoke "sentinels, are you ready for war?" asked Dyre to the crowd of warrior lined up amongst him. The crowd roared in acknowledgement and pride, Dyre gave a smirk and a nod as he continued "these invaders have token control of these lands for far too long, we are the ones who shall set them straight, we are the ones who will stop them" yelled Dyre as another ear shattering roar fired from the crowd.  
  
Gulog stood over the force proudly as the sun set behind his back, covering the platform in shadow. He was nodded at Dyre on good terms, he was impressed with what he, as a leader, was able to achieve. For Gulog had never led such a force into battle, only bands of about 40 tauren warriors at most. Strength did come in numbers for the tauren, quality over powered quantity.  
  
Dyre screamed once again the final command "sentinels... move out" exclaimed Dyre as the massive crowd shuffled their way to cranking gates that were opening. An annoying ticking sound came forth from the crank levers.  
  
Gulog turned to Dyre and spoke "well Dyre, are YOU ready for war?" asked Gulog.  
  
Dyre replied "I am not sure of the friend tauren, we shall see what the goddess grants me on this fair day" explained Dyre.  
  
Well I did add a few of my own units to this story, just to make the battle more interesting, the sentinel army in wc3 is too missile based aside from druids of the claw. This way, a war can go on the way it should, and besides, you play as night elf warriors with swords in world of warcraft. 


End file.
